megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:SMTIV Spoilers
Warning: This topic will contain spoilers for SMTIV As you folks probably know, SMTIV is out in Japan, and while we don't know the whole story, we are getting spoilery information, and part of that has already started to be added to the wiki (most noticeably to the Tayama page). So should we continue to ignore the spoilers until English release day, or go ahead with it? Do note that several characters are revealed to be preexisting characters and while some wouldn't require any real action (for example, Gaby being Gabriel wouldn't require a page move, because our Manual of Style says that human alter-egos get separate pages), others would require a merger (for example, the Black Samurai is explicitly identified as Yuriko). So what do we do?--Otherarrow (talk) 18:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) : I think we should ignore them for now.--JupiterKnight (talk) 16:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. Ignore until the English release, then give it a week or two. BLUER一番 01:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Apologies if I seem to be going too far. I'm currently playing through the Japanese version and adding things as I read through them. But IMO, undoing pretty much kills the little "Significant Plot Details Follow" clause. Maybe there should be a script that allows for the info to actually be hidden for those who don't want to read them?MomoChan 2:09, July 1 2010 (UTC) :If you could keep track of all the things you find, so we can add them later, that would be great. I personally am OK with the spoilers, but I do think we should err on the side of caution, and I mainly want to do what everyone thinks is best. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm cool with that. Just let me know where I can deposit the plot-heavy stuff for later. I'm just going to focus on adding the side stuff for now so as not to stir things up.MomoChan 5:28, July 1 2010 (UTC) :I am not sure where you could "deposit" that info. You could make a sandbox for the "perfect" versions of the related page/sections? Maybe save it to a document for future reference? I dunno. But as long as you have access to it later. Sorry for my unhelpfulness.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT:Also, while I am here, what would we do about Hikaru? Despite being the human incarnation of a certain demon, Atlus has loosely stated that she isn't the recurring human incarnation of the same demon by saying that the latter isn't in SMTIV. And yet, when the reveal happens, she gets the other's mixmatched eyes. It's not something we are going to act on now, but I am just planning ahead here.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:21, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe we have character articles for the sole purpose of explaining what their role is in that alter-ego, so we might as well as keep her in her own article. If canon dictates she isn't THAT person, then she isn't. BLUER一番 00:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) It's been about a week, so should we start adding (more) spoilers and merging pages and such?--Otherarrow (talk) 17:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Which pages are for the merging? BLUER一番 08:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Yuriko and the Black Samurai pages as they're both Lilith's alterego Yuriko.--JupiterKnight (talk) 13:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, since we decided that Hikaru and Louis are not getting merged (though I'd probably at least note Hikaru under the "Similarities" bit on Louis's page, though as basically a short summery and a "See Also" kinda link), Yuriko is the only page we need merging on. The rest is just giving the OK to add spoilers more openly and all.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC)